


bully

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request:</p>
<p>Lisa's actions during the bank job make Taylor consider her just as bad as Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bully

"Put your mask back on."

It doesn't sit right in Aegis' stomach, looking at the bug cape's face. More than Glory Girl suddenly flying away from an active scene, more than finding Panacea sobbing in a ball on the bank lobby's floor, looking at an unmasked cape fills him with unease. It isn't the way of things. But you can't leave a villain unattended, so it falls to him as leader to monitor things while his teammates process the other Undersiders outside.

"Look," Aegis says, half-glancing over his shoulder at the lobby doors, "if I take you outside with your mask off, that means your secret identity will be public knowledge. That's bad. There's reporters out there and everything. You have any family?"

After a moment, eyes still unfocused and chest hiccuping from crying, bug girl nods slightly.

"Think about your family's safety, okay? You want a secret identity. I don't know who else you've pis—attacked in the past, but they'll come gunning for your family and friends--"

A ragged laugh leaps from bug girl's throat. It's the first coherent sound she's made.

He tries to meet her empty eyes, and just about manages it. " _Please_ put your mask back on."


End file.
